Mariage, arrangements et autres complications
by lafilleauxconversesroses
Summary: Il est bien évidement connu dans tout le monde sorcier, que les sangs purs ne faisaient pas de mariage d'amour mais de raison. C'est vrai, sinon à quoi ressemblerait notre arbre généalogique, à une succession d'aberrations chromosomiques.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Bonsoir, voici une nouvelle fic.**

**Je ne n'abandonne pas Perséphone, mais j'ai eu un délire en regardant un vieux film, j'ai imaginé un mariage arrangé chez les serpys et c'est sur ce pauvre Théo qui s'y colle.**

**Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, je lui ai collé une peste arrogante comme épouse. Il va en baver et elle aussi.**

**On les suivra de l'annonce des fiançailles jusqu'à ... je verrais bien.**

**Je précise que mister Nott aura un caractère quelque peu différent mais pas trop.**

**Personnages: Théodore Nott et Thalia Herrera**

**Rating: M, au cas où...**

**je précise, aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent,sauf Thalia et Théo dans mes rêves, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

**Voilà bonne lecture**

**reviewez**

**Je passeraai lire vos fics, mais avec les exams c'est chaud pour le moment...**

* * *

_Il est bien évidement connu dans tout le monde sorcier, que les sangs-purs ne faisaient pas de mariages d'amour mais de raison._

_C'est vrai, sinon à quoi ressemblerait notre arbre généalogique, à une succession d'aberrations chromosomiques pires les unes que les autres._

_Des sang-mêlés, des cracmols ou comble de la déchéance, une lignée de sang-de-bourbe._

_Donc pour éviter, ce petit souci, les parents bienveillants décident de l'avenir de leurs enfants._

_Les parents savent ce qui est bon pour leur progéniture, un bon mariage avec quelqu'un de respectable et répondant aux critères de base, nommés plus vulgairement pédigrée par le commun des sorciers._

_Ces fameux critères : Sang, intelligence, beauté, fortune, respect des règles de bienséance._

_Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent, c'est un honneur pour nous, filles nobles d'être évaluées et sous pesées comme de la viande. _

_Nous montrons nos atouts, nous vendons auprès du bien aimé si plusieurs concurrentes sont en lice._

_Prêtes à tout pour attirer dans nos filets, le compte en banque sur pattes, pardon notre futur mari._

_Jouer les parfaites femmes soumises des meilleurs partis d'Angleterre est un honneur qui nous est fait à nous, jeunes sorcières naïves._

_Souvenons-nous de cela, nous sommes chanceuses._

_Nous perpétuerons une lignée, pure, forte et éduquée dans des valeurs et principes désuets._

_Nous devrions remercier Merlin, d'êtres nées du bon côté._

_Chanter les louanges de Morgane pour notre sang et notre beauté._

_Nous ne serons jamais assez reconnaissantes pour tout cela._

_Jeunes ingrates que nous sommes._

Eh bien moi, je vous le dit, leurs idées et leurs principes, ils se les mettent où je pense. Thalia Herrera ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie et n'en fera jamais partie. Mes parents ne sont pas des idiots congénitaux comme certains de leurs connaissances. Et puis, je ne glousserais jamais comme une dinde et ne trémousserais mon séant comme une gourde. Très peu pour moi tout ça, quand je vois Greengrass mettre tant bien que mal sa poitrine en valeur ou Bullstrode au pain sec et à l'eau, pour garder la taille fine. Ca me fait rire, parce que mes seins se mettent en avant tous seuls comme des grands et que j'ai beau me goinfrer je rentre toujours dans mes vêtements taille 34.

Quand on voit la tête des futurs « maris » possibles, il vaut mieux se taper un hippogriffe ou Rusard, au choix. Entre Flint l'édenté, Malfoy le gominé, Zabini le prédateur, Nott le névrosé, Higgs le gros con, Goyle le dépourvu de cerveau, Montague le pervers et Rosier le beau parleur, on se tâte.

Quel choix cornélien pour toutes ces jeunes filles en ruts.

Heureusement, les mariages arrangés ne feront jamais partie de ma vie.

Non pas que je ne fasse pas partie de leur monde, bien au contraire, je réponds à toutes les caractéristiques. Belle brune de 16 ans à la peau mâte et aux yeux verts, petite, svelte, intelligente (je fais partie de serdaigle), sang pure sur 7 générations voire plus, bonne éducation.

Mais contrairement aux autres, mes parents croient aux liens sacrés du mariage, donc à labnécessité de s'aimer.

Jamais, ils ne me feraient un coup de véracrasse.


	2. Chapter 2: famille je vous aime

**Premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaire**

**enjoy**

* * *

Le temps était magnifique, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait en ce début d'année, rien ne pouvait perturber le calme présent dans la salle commune des serdaigles…

**ILS SONT DINGUES, ILS ONT SNIFFE LES MANDRAGORES PAR LA RACINE, ILS ONT ABUSE DE LA BIERAUBEURRE. CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! AH LES TETES DE SOMBRALS APOPLEPTIQUES, OUH LES SCROUTS A PETARDS POILUS… JE VAIS LES TUER, LES ENDOLORISER, LES AVADAKADAVRISER….**

Tout sauf les hurlements hystériques de Thalia Herrera, serdaigle de sixième année et accessoirement dans un état d'énervement intense qui a réussit à faire sortir Luna Lovegood de sa transe et Terry Boot de ses cahiers. Et ça c'est un exploit, même une armée de mangemorts ne les feraient pas réagir. C'est pour dire, le niveau des décibels sortant de ce petit corps.

C'est donc une Thalia tremblante, rouge et hors d'elle qui fait face aux deux étudiants. Alertée par ces cris, Padma Patil fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle. Par fracassante j'entends, essoufflée, le regard inquiet et un roulé boulé sur le parquet.

- Que se passe-t-il, par Merlin, Thalia ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- …..

- Une lettre ? Luna assied-là, elle est pâle, elle va tomber !

- C'est un coup des joncheruines, ils prennent possession de ton esprit et ...

- Tu ne crois pas plutôt que c'est la lettre qu'elle a reçu, Luna ?

- Taisez-vous ! J'essaie de lire.

_Ma petite Thalia,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard, que tu travaille bien et surtout que tu t'amuse._

_Nous t'écrivons avec ta mère pour te faire part d'une nouvelle importante, qui te concerne toi et ton avenir._

_Tu es bien entendue au courant des coutumes régissant l'aristocratie sorcière et par là je parle des liaisons amoureuses._

_Tu n'es donc pas sans savoir, qu'il est de bon ton que lors de leur seizième anniversaire, les jeunes filles soient présentées à leur futur époux pour être par la suite fiancées et mariées._

_Je pense que tu l'auras compris, et tu nous en vois désolés, mais nous t'avons promises il y'a peu à Théodore Nott, un élève de septième année à Poudlard issu d'une bonne famille, son père est président du Magenmagot. Certes, il s'est illustré pour sa prise de position auprès de Voldemort, mais il s'est repenti depuis et entretient d'excellents rapports avec es nés moldus. Mais les traditions restent et perdurent. N'oublie pas, qu'il a risqué sa vie pour sauver Ginevra Weasley lors de la bataille._

_Nous avons je pense, fait le meilleur choix pour toi, Théodore est un élève brillant, respectueux des femmes, gentleman, sang pur, beau. Il te plaira._

_Théophile est impatient de te connaître, il a hâte de voir cette union se concrétiser._

_Je t'informe que la date des fiançailles est fixée au 31 octobre, un brunch aura lieu la veille afin que tu fasses connaissance avec ton futur beau-père, Théophile Nott._

_Le mariage quand à lui, aura lieu le 30 juin, à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ne te soucie pas des détails, nous nous en occupons, surtout ta mère. Les hommes ne sont pas doués pour les chiffons et autres décorations._

_Pardonne-nous, il nous a semblé bon de te fiancer au fils Nott, tu comprendras._

_Ne nous en veux pas Thalia, nous t'aimons et faisons cela pour toi._

_Théophile, aussi a écrit à son fils._

_Vous avez un peu plus d'un mois pour faire connaissance._

_Tes parents qui t'aiment._

_Alejandro Herrera & Nastasia Miskina._

__

- En effet, il y'a de quoi piquer une crise de nerf je n'imaginais pas ses parents comme ça

- Moi non plus, je l'ai dit ce sont les…

- Les filles, vous ne voudriez pas venir m'aider plutôt!

- Thalia, ça va? secoue la tête si tu m'entends

- Elle est parmi nous, certes en état de choc mais elle est là quand même

- Padma, on dirait qu'elle marmonne, c'est incompréhensible

- Eta nie vazmojna, eta nie vazmojna, eta nie…

- Terry appelle Dumbledore, c'est grave

_C'est donc un Albus amusé qui fit face à la pauvre serdaigle._

- Ce n'est rien, état de choc du à la nouvelle elle parle russe, elle essaie de digérer l'annonce

- Ne devrait-on pas l'amener à l'infirmerie professeur ?

- Inutile, je vais lui donner un petit remontant

- Du whisky pur feu !

- Rien de tel pour requinquer une personne, un petit verre, un peu de repos et vous verrez à 19h elle sera dans la grande salle, prête à manger.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

- Vous la féliciterez de ma part pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Sur ce je m'en ais prévenir Severus, on ne sait jamais…

- ?...

Ils allèrent donc coucher la future mariée sur un sofa pour qu'elle se repose et se remette de ses émotions.

- Dit Terry, je me demande quel sera la réaction de Nott, je donnerais cher pour être là, pas toi ?

- A un point tu n'imagine pas, le calme des serpents si légendaire mis à rude épreuve.

Sur ces bonnes paroles allons rejoindre, l'antre des reptiles, j'ai nommé les cachots humides.

- Nott ? Hallo la terre appelle Théo, tu m'entends ?

- Laisse tomber Daphnée, il est déconnecté

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, Millie je l'ai jamais vu comme ça ?

- Gagagaga

* * *

**Premier chapitre un peu court, le deuxième sera plus long: Théo et le choc de la nouvelle, première rencontre,...**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: zen et volupté

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**

**Cette histoire part d'un délire que j'ai eu en cours de droit, au lieu de dormir, j'ai noté dans mon cours des bribes...**

**Un grand merci à Manon et Loucko pour leurs reviews, thanks girls**

**Enjoy**

**Bonne M... pour les exams, le bac, ...**

* * *

Sur ces bonnes paroles allons rejoindre, l'antre des reptiles, j'ai nommé les cachots humides.

- Nott ? Hallo la terre appelle Théo, tu m'entends ?

- Laisse tomber Daphnée, il est déconnecté

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, Millie je l'ai jamais vu comme ça ?

- Gagagaga

- D'habitude, il est plus loquace

- Millie, il y'a une enveloppe par terre, passe-là moi

Théodore Nott était quelqu'un de soigné, donc avant de sombrer dans une aphasie profonde, il prit soin de replier la lettre et de la glisser dans son enveloppe. Tout ça dans le plus grand silence et en abordant un visage impassible. Le flegme britannique…

Ainsi, après ce travail si soigneux, il put donc gagatiser à souhait.

Soit, Daphné lut donc la lettre.

_Fils,_

_Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les unions aménagées sont légion dans notre classe sociale._

_Donc, c'est sans détour que je t'annonce ton mariage prochain avec Thalia Herrera, une jeune fille de ton école._

_Vous serez officiellement présentés à l'aristocratie sorcière le 31 octobre, jour de vos fiançailles et unis le 30 juin._

_Ne me déçois pas, il en va de notre honneur et quoi de mieux qu'une fille de sang purs s'étant battus contre tu-sais-qui pour redorer notre blason._

_Sur ce, je te laisse partir à la rencontre de ta chère et tendre, il faut que j'aille planter les géraniums._

_Ton père, Théophile Nott._

En effet, Théophile Nott, ancien mangemort repenti ou plutôt retourneur de veste professionnel. Sentant le vent tourné et le baiser du détraqueur arrivé, il avait changé de camp et rejoint son fils au côté de l'ordre du phénix. Innocenté certes mais toujours considéré comme partisan.

Depuis la fin de la guerre et afin de se racheter, l'homme s'était mis au jardinage et aidait les orphelins moldus, mais cela ne suffisait pas à le repentir de tous. D'où l'idée d'un mariage arrangé avec la fille de l'autre niais d'Herrera.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, Théodore et les deux serpy girls.

- En effet, c'est bref, direct, sans chichis

- Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état, il était au courant de nos pratiques concernant les unions

- Je crois que c'est du à la promise, Herrera, une vraie dingue sadique

- Elle a l'air un peu …. Euh….spéciale, comme Lovegood

- Lovegood est excentrique, Herrera est folle, tu sais les séances chez le psychomage pour Rosier, c'est elle

- Elle, quoi ?

- Millie, le choc qu'il a subit, tu sais sa phobie des plantes, c'est elle, il l'avait largué comme une pauvre idiote

- Je ne vois pas le lien

- Théo sait de quoi elle est capable

- Elle a l'air pourtant sympa, Daph t'exagèrerais pas un peu

- Il faut s'en méfier, elle est gentille même adorable, mais si tu lui fais une vacherie tu payes

- Donc Théo a une peur bleue d'elle, il s'imagine sa réaction face à la nouvelle

- Exact

- Soit, on fait quoi, pour lui

- Appelons Snape, il saura quoi faire

Le dit maître de potion arriva en marmonnant, énervé d'avoir été dérangé pur des futilités, il fit boire un verre de whisky, leur fit quelques recommandations et s'en alla dans un bruissement de cape.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la grande salle fut témoin d'un spectacle des plus atypiques. Un Théodore Nott titubant tant bien que mal jusqu'à la table des vert et argent, accompagné d'une odeur d'alcool assez forte. Et une Thalia Herrera complètement déconnectée de la réalité soutenue par un Terry effaré et une Luna amusée. Les regards étaient tournés vers nos deux protagonistes, même Ronald Weasley en lâcha sa cuisse de poulet. Des murmures se firent entendre, vite arrêtés par le directeur.

Patil numéro un ne put tenir sa langue et le raconta à sa sœur, qui elle-même en parla à Brown et ainsi de suite. En une heure de repas tout le monde fut au courant. Fixant une Thalia aphasique et un Théodore éméché, quel couple de rêve se dirent Zaccharias Smith et Astoria Greengrass, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Pour ne rien arranger, Nott décida d'aller à la rencontre de sa belle à la fin du repas, afin de vider son sac, mais ce fut le contenu gastrique qui se vida plus vite sous les regards médusés de l'assistance. Thalia se leva l'air hagard, lui sourit, lui prit la flasque de whisky pendant dans sa cape et s'en alla. Première prise de contact réussie.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall pria Malfoy de ramener le serpentard dans son dortoir afin de s'y reposer et surtout de cuver.

Thalia se dépêcha de filer dans son lit, d'y jeter un sort et de finir la flasque seule, l'alcool allait l'aider à oublier cet affreux cauchemar pensa-t-elle. Elle la vida d'un trait avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil plein de ronflements sonores.

_Elle est belle la jeunesse, ça combat un tyran et ça prend peur devant un mariage._

Chez les serdaigles comme chez les serpentards n préféra ne pas reparler de l'incident, trop gênant pour le prestige des deux maisons que par compassion pour leurs camarades.

Le lendemain matin fut dur pour nos deux jeunes gens, heureusement nous étions samedi, gueule de bois bouche pâteuse, haleine de calmar et nausées.

Théodore se remémora sa folle soirée par bribes, il en était honteux, vomir au pied d'une fille, ELLE qui plus est. Il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir, il était presque 12h. En sortant de la chambre, il vit un papier sous la porte, il le déplia, c'était une beuglante.

**NOTT ! T'ES MOCHE, TU PUES, T'ES UN GROS IVROGNE, T'ES CON ET PAS BEAU ! JAMAIS JE T'EPOUSERAIS, PREFERE CREVER ! TU SAIS QUOI JE ME TAPE ZABINI DANS LA CLASSE DE DIVINATION ET LUI C'EST UN VRAI MEC ! PRENDS-EN DE LA GRAINE. SUR CE JE TE LAISSE, LES WC M'APPELLENT !**

"Aïe ma tête, pas obligée d'hurler la naine, je l'entends."

De son côté c'est une Thalia rouge de honte qui se préparait, elle se rappelait la beuglante et ses aveux. Par Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Une vraie lady.

« Ma chère Thalia 2 options se proposent à toi, la première tu te la joue serpentard et tu te cloitre dans ta chambre, la deuxième et non des moindres tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu sors d'ici. Oui mais je ne suis pas une gryffy, le courage et moi ça fait quarante sauf avec 1.2 grammes d'alcool dans le sang. »

- Sortir or not(t) sortir, on en revient toujours à lui, il m'énerve

- Ca va remise de ta folle nuit ?

- Comment t'es arrivé là, sournois et vicieux serpent

- Je venais voir comment aller ma partie de jambe en l'air préférée

- Ce n'est pas le moment Zabini !

- Si, il faut fêter tes fiançailles

- Dégage !

- Attention mon petit aiglon pourrait mordre, j'adore ça

- Va te pendre, ça me fera des vacances

- Au faite, merci pour tes compliments, j'en ai rougit

- Pardon ?

- Les beuglantes que t'as envoyées à Nott

- Y'en a eu plusieurs ?

- Oh que oui, la première où tu dis que je suis un vrai mâle, la deuxième où tu me compare à un dieu du sexe vivant et les trois autres, même Malfoy a été choqué

- Par Merlin ! Oh non

- Oh si

- On s'est bien amusé ce matin, à toutes les ouvrir

- Oh non !

- En tout cas le message est bien passé, Nott est traumatisé, pas autant que Rosier…

- Tais-toi ! La honte, pourquoi moi ?

- Bon vu que tu n'es pas d'humeur, je m'en vais…Mais avant, petite lettre de ton bien-aimé, je parle de Nott.

- Trop aimable

_Miss Herrera,_

_N'ayant pas été élevé chez les hippogriffes, je me permets de t'écrire plutôt que de te hurler mon indignation._

_Moi non plus, cette situation ne me réjouis guère. Epouser une folle furieuse, dont la moitié de Poudlard connait les moindres détails intimes._

_Mais je tente de conserver au mieux ma dignité._

_Je n'abreuve pas mon dortoir de jérémiades et je n'embarrasse pas ma future épouse de beuglantes bien senties le matin et surtout je ne vante pas les prouesses sexuelles de mes conquêtes._

_Oublions ces incidents et repartons sur de bonnes bases._

_Retrouvons-nous, samedi prochain à 15h aux trois balais afin de faire plus ample connaissance et qui sait arriver à s'apprécier._

_Théodore Nott._

« Tu perds rien pour attendre, petit con, SOCRATES ICI !, viens mon tout beau, remets cette lettre à l'autre idiot de Nott »

_Nott,_

_Conserver ta dignité, laisse-moi rire, tu t'es couvert de ridicule hier soir en me vomissant presque dessus devant tous les élèves et professeurs, tu empestais l'alcool._

_Alors tes leçons de morale tu peux te les garder, je n'en ai cure surtout quand elle vienne d'un pochtron tel que toi._

_En ce qui concerne ma vie sexuelle, plus palpitante que la tienne, à ce propos comment va la veuve poignée ? Ne t'inquiète pas en juin tu seras un homme, un vrai. Soit, ma vie sexuelle n'appartient qu'à moi, je te prierais d'éviter tes jugements._

_Concernant ta proposition de rendez-vous je l'accepte volontiers, mais ne compte pas sur une quelconque amitié entre nous._

_Thalia Herrera._

La fin de week-end se déroula plus calmement, malgré les rumeurs toujours bien présentes et les paris lancés concernant la viabilité du couple pas encore formé.

Mais le plus dur restait à venir, la plus grande fouine de tout les temps, mis à part notre blondinet héritier, j'ai nommé Colin crivey. Fouineur professionnel, à l'affût du moindre scoop, préparait un article choc, à l'abri dans la salle des objets cachés.

Un article ou plutôt un numéro spécial, consacré à notre merveilleux couple si mal assortit.

Les jours à venir promettent d'être épiques…

Nous étions mardi, les deux tourtereaux ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole, Thalia lançaient des regards noirs et Théo souriait en coin. Il trouvait la situation des plus comiques et la réaction de Thalia disproportionnée. Il n'avait dit que la vérité, elle était de petite vertu.

En plus d'un double cours de potion accentué d'une double retenue, il fallait pour l'héritière Herrera que Colin Crivey vienne l'importuner avec ses questions stupides. Elle l'envoya valdinguer.

Mercredi midi, un silence de mort planait sur la grande salle.

- Voldy est de retour ou quoi ?

- Thal assied-toi, ça vaut mieux

- Pourquoi ?

- Gazette de Poudlard

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh**

_Edition spéciale de la gazette de Poudlard._

_Mes fidèles lecteurs, depuis vendredi passé, un évènement nous tient tous en haleine : Le mariage du siècle, qui va unir un fils de mangemort à une fille d'aurors !_

_J'ai nommé, le très sérieux Théodore Nott, jeune serpentard de 17 ans et Thalia Herrera l'excentrique serdaigle de 16 ans._

_Un mariage arrangé, qui au vu des réactions de la semaine dernière, n'a pas l'air d'enjouer nos deux tourtereaux._

_La soirée de l'annonce, fut riche en rebondissement pour les serdaigles et les serpentards, entre une Thalia revancharde qui a envoyé beuglante sur beuglante à un Théodore Nott plus que passablement saoul._

_Qui ne se souvient pas de l'arrivée haute en couleurs de l'héritier Nott dans la grande salle et des évènements qui en découlèrent, d'une Herrera pour le moins des plus silencieuse, due à la dose canon d'anxiolytiques administrés par notre chère infirmière._

_Grâce à mes sources bien informées, je suis en mesure de vous révéler des informations plus que croustillantes sur nos deux amis._

_Sans plus attendre, je vous invite à tourner cette page et à consulter le premier article d'une longue série._

* * *

**Voili, voilou, comme vous avez pu le remarquez**

**1) Thalia crie beaucoup et est dingue**

**2) Toute ressemblace entre Thal' et l'auteur est pure coïncidence**

**3) Pour ne pas faire une présentation de mes 2 persos dans l'histoire, j'y ai introduit l'idée d'un article de la gazette du sorcier**

**4) J'adore colin en fouineur, paparazzi**

**5) Y'a pas que Théo qui a souffrir (je l'aime moi Nott)**

**J'attends vos avis**

** converses roses**


	4. Chapter 4: peopleries et ragots

**Un énorme désolé, je n'ai rien posté depuis des mois, mais bon entre les vacances, la coupe du monde (somos campeones !), le job étudiant et mon changement d'orientation (finit le droit vive la kiné) j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps.**

**De plus je me suis lancée dans la réécriture de mon autre fic**

**Mais voilà le chapitre est là**

**So enjoy**

_L'enfance de Thalia et Théodore_

_Une enfance très différente._

_D'un côté des parents aimants et présents dans tous les moments, des rires, de la joie. Et d'un autre côté, un père froid et distant, un manoir vide, des elfes et des mangemorts._

_Thalia Herrera a vécu dans une famille de sang-purs unie, membres de l'ordre du phénix, aurors émérites et amis des moldus. Ses parents étaient et sont toujours présents pour elle, la traitant comme une petite princesse, un cadeau de Merlin. Très jeune, elle se forgea un caractère fort et rebelle, défiant toutes les règles mêmes les plus élémentaires._

_Ce tableau idyllique est assombrit par le décès de la petite sœur de Thalia, Clarissa, une cracmole très malade. La pauvre enfant ne vécut que 8 ans sur cette terre, terrassée par une violente écrabouille. Thalia n'a toujours pas fait le deuil de sa petite sœur pensant souvent à elle. D'où le C majuscule trônant sur sa frêle épaule droite._

_Certains membres de la famille Herrera, avait tenté d'étouffer cette histoire, prétendant qu'aucune cracmole n'avait vu le jour dans cette si pure lignée. Le frère de Nastasia Miskina, l'épouse d'Herrera, tenta même de tuer la petite Clarissa._

_De son côté, Nott, passa son enfance, seul, un père absent et autoritaire, un précepteur sévère, des elfes pour seuls amis, des bouquins pour oublier. Pour couronner le tout, la mort tragique de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Nott sénior sombra dans la folie, délaissant son fils, alors qu'avant, il était un père remarquable._

_Théophile Nott fit quelques séjours à Sainte Mangouste afin de se soigner. On comprend mieux pourquoi le fils semble parfois souffrir de troubles psychologiques, c'est génétique._

_Pour oublier, cet évènement douloureux, il se mit à fréquenter les mangemorts et à adhérer à leurs idées extrémistes. Il tenta pendant des années, d'inculquer ces principes à son fils, essayant d'en faire un disciple en vain. Et ce malgré, les doloris affligés par son géniteur, Nott junior ne fléchissait pas. Une belle preuve du courage._

A suivre la semaine prochaine, la vie des deux familles, il y'aura des surprises…

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Thalia, elle essayait de rester digne, tentant de retenir au mieux ses larmes. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Par réflexe, elle se retourna vers la table des vert et argent, il n'était pas là. Tant mieux, voir son histoire ressassée maintes et maintes fois le faisait souffrir.

Thalia préféra se lever et sortir de la grande salle plutôt que d'entendre tous ces murmures et ces airs consternés, pas besoin de leur pitié.

Une fois dans les couloirs, elle laissa échapper ses sanglots mêlés à de la rage. Ce petit con allait le payer.

- Je constate que tu as eu le plaisir de lire ce torchon ?

- Non tu crois, Nott ?

- Ne sois pas si agressive, c'est normal que cela te blesse

- Par contre, toi, on dirait que ça te passe au-dessus de la jambe.

- Au bout de sept ans, on s'y habitue. Désolé pour ta sœur, je….

- Vas-t-en, laisse moi

- Ecoute…

- Dégage sale mangemort, tu me pompe mon air

- …..

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas, Nott ! Attends !

Il est parti sans un regard, je l'ai blessé, bravo Thalia, il te parle et toi tu l'avale, une vraie conne. Parfois, faudrait que je la boucle !

- Bravo Herrera tu t'améliores niveau méchanceté, une parfaite serpentard

- T'as tout vu je suppose ?

- Entendu et je dois dire que même-moi ça me choque, presque autant que tes beuglantes de l'autre soir…

- Ca va hein, t'es pas tout blanc !

- Non, mais on essaye de changer et d'oublier ces évènements peu glorieux et le traiter de mangemort c'est bas surtout venant de toi.

- Ok, Barbie boy je sais je suis minable, j'irais m'excuser

- J'aime mieux ça

- Mwouai, ben va causer à pot d'fleur alors….

- M'en demande pas tant, déjà partager ma chambre avec lui pendant cette guerre…

- Deux poids, deux mesures.

- Je lui dis bonjour, on ne peut pas mieux.

- Bon, j'y vais, j'ai un époux à reconquérir.

Bon, là c'est clair, il est énervé. Quinze minutes que je tambourine à la porte, que j'esquinte à m'excuser et nada. Bon, aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Inspiration, expiration, position tête de bélier.

- ….Booom

- Porte en bois 1 - Petite idiote 0

- Aie ça fait mal

- Herrera, utilise un sort la prochaine fois

- Hu ?

- Baguette-sorcier-magie, le choc t'as tué tes derniers neurones ?

- Tu parles, Miracle ! Dios mio !

- Oui depuis que j'ai 1 an et demi

- Je voulais…enfin tu vois

- Non

- Pardonne-moi, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, j'ai réagit sus la colère, t'es pas un mangemort, loin de là

- Continue…

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'excuser ?

- Hum, laisse-moi y réfléchir

Bam, la porte dans la tronche. 2-0

Mais attendez-là, il m'a FERMÉ LA PORTE AU NEZ

- Nott, comment oses-tu, je te prierais de t'excuser ou sinon je te dégomme

- Arrête j'ai peur

- Lestrange m'avait dit la même chose…

- …..

- Mauvais exemple.

-Ou plutôt mal approprié…

- Nott je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, t'es pas un sale mangemort, si tu n'avais pas été là dans la chambre des secrets, je…. Je n'ose pas imaginer.

Ah la porte s'ouvre et moi je suis à genou, les larmes aux yeux devant lui, je dois me ressaisir, ne pas flancher, être forte.

- Relèves-toi il fait sale par terre et tiens de la glace pour ton front, jouer au bélier quelle idée

- Nott qui esquisse un sourire, par Merlin quel miracle !

- Allez on va être en retard en cours

- D'accord mais en premier, je vais dégommer Crivey, p'tit con

- Passe au-dessus, montre-toi plus intelligente que lui et ses ragots

- Oui tu as raison, mais c'est dificile, à plus tard Nott

- Bon cours

J'allais partir quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule, Nott. Il me tendit mon livre d'histoire des moldus. Nos regards se croisèrent simplement sans aucune rancune. Je lui souris et repartis.

_« Génial je l'ai bien réussit celle-là, ça mérite un petit article people ? »_

* * *

_**Un chapitre moins drôle et fantasque que les précédents mais nécessaire pour planter le décor.**_

_**Thalia ne se rapprochera pas de Nott si tôt, ils continueront à se prendre le chou...**_


End file.
